


It's Raining Dogs

by Spicyredcloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, High School, Lesbians, email, theather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyredcloud/pseuds/Spicyredcloud
Summary: AU based off of Simon vs the homo sapiens agenda.Adora Grayskull logs onto social media to see an interesting post.Sometimes life feels like a ferris wheel, one time I'm on top of the world and other times I'm at rock bottom. Truth is, my life isn't all that bad. It's pretty great actually. To anyone, I'm just a normal girl going to this school. I just have one huge secret; no one knows I'm gay.- Rain.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	It's Raining Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!  
> Critism is welcome :) You can also always ask questions, I’m happy to answer them. I really don’t know how everything works yet so try to understand that

Adora was on her bed scrolling through social media on her laptop. The school she went to had a page on social media where everyone could post whatever they wanted. Adora decided to scroll through the page for a bit. 

It was all normal teenage banter, most of the things were about how annoying some of the teachers were. Others were about how someone had a rough day or failed a test. There was one post that stood out from everything else though. 

It was anonymous but it was from a girl that went to Adora’s school.

Sometimes life feels like a ferris wheel, one time I’m on top of the world and other times I’m at rock bottom. Truth is, my life isn’t all that bad. It’s pretty great actually, even though I do have my ups and downs. To anyone, I’m just a normal girl. But no one knows I’m gay.

\- Rain

Adora felt her heart stop, it was as if she had written the post. There was someone from her school that had the exact same problem she did, it felt weird. She always thought she was the only one, even though now that seems like a weird thing to think. 

She had to talk with her, she finally found someone who had the same thing she did. She couldn’t pass up on this opportunity, she wanted to get to know whoever Rain was. 

She looked at the email address. itsrainingdogs@gmail.com was the email address. 

Adora sat up straighter and started typing. 

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 17, 10:17 PM  
SUBJECT: I’m just like you

Dear Rain,  
I’m just like you. No one knows I’m gay. I didn’t think there would be anyone in our school that had the same thing. I know that when people find out they’ll probably be fine with it. But somehow, I just can’t get myself to tell them. It’s as if I want to hold on to the feeling that I’m just like anyone else. The feeling that I don’t have to worry about these kind of problems. I never thought I would find someone who also had this problem, if you can even call it that. I hope to hear from you soon. 

\- Aimee

Adora makes sure that she’s on her fake email before pressing send. Her heart was beating out of her chest, was this a mistake? It probably was, Rain probably isn’t even real. It’s probably just a sick joke of some guy that thought he was funny. 

After a few minutes, the anxiety became too much and she started pacing around in her room. Every few seconds she would check her email to see if there was any response, anything at all. 

After what seemed like forever, even though it was probably about ten minutes, she got a reply. 

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 17, 10:28 PM  
SUBJECT: RE I’m just like you

Wow, I did not expect this. You completely surprised me, in all the good ways of course. I didn’t think that someone with the exact same problem as me would read the post and reply to it. I’m glad you did though, I really am. God, there’s so much to talk about. When did you know? Do you think your family is going to be okay with it? I’m sorry, I’m just so excited. I can finally talk to someone about this. I’ve kept it inside for so long, it kind of feels like there’s this weight that has been lifted off my shoulders. I’ll be waiting for your reply. 

\- Rain

Adora read the email about five times before putting her laptop down and looking up to the ceiling. This was real, she was real. 

It was almost too good to be true. She had someone to talk with, she could finally openly talk about being gay. She could talk about girls instead of boys.

There was finally someone who she could talk to about finding out she liked girls, she could talk about her celebrity crushes. She could finally truly be herself with someone.

Rain was adorable, the way she got excited warmed Adora’s heart. It was late, she had school tomorrow, she had to go to sleep. Before she actually went to sleep she decided that she would write a reply, a long one. 

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 17, 10:47 PM  
SUBJECT: answers to your questions

Don’t you worry, I’ll answer all your questions. And you don’t have to say sorry for being excited, I don’t mind at all. There really is a lot to talk about, I’ll answer your first question. I’ve known it for about three years now. I know this is going to sound really weird, but I actually found out I liked girls because of a character in a tv show.  
From the moment I saw her I became obsessed with her. Eventually the character got a girlfriend and I started shipping them so badly. I knew that girls could date girls but I wasn’t ever that interested in it. But holy hell, I was interested in it after that.  
Honestly, after that I started shipping the girls with the girls and the boys with the boys in every show I watched. Then there was this girl in my class, she was so beautiful. I kinda had a crush on her for a while, until she moved away.  
After all of that, I told myself I was bisexual. I know, I know. Younger me just still thought I also liked boys. Then I met a guy who was really sweet and REALLY attractive (gay, not blind). I thought I liked him, I really did. We dated for a few months, and that’s when I realized that I just can’t be in a relationship with a guy. I didn’t love him, I didn’t feel anything when we kissed, I didn’t want to have sex with him. Even though I thought he was attractive, I didn’t like him. That’s when I realized that I’m just really gay.  
The answer to if my family would be okay with it is way shorter. They would, they really would. I just don’t want to tell them yet, I don’t know why. I guess I just like pretending that I’m completely normal, even though I still feel completely normal. It’s weird, I don’t really understand either. 

\- Aimee

Adora finished typing the email and hit send. It was late, she probably wouldn’t get another reply today. After sending the email, she closed the laptop and went to bed. 

————————————

She woke up, late. Way too late. 

She normally would wake up at 7:00 and go to school at 7:30. It was 7:43 now. She was fucked. 

Adora jumped out of her bed and immediately put on some clothes. She ran downstairs as she was brushing her teeth and quickly grabbed some fruit and put it in her bag. 

She sprinted out of the backdoor and jumped on her bicycle. Never in her live had she cycled so fast. Even with all of that, she was still too late for school. 

Luckily for her she had English and her English teacher was the best person you could possibly imagine. When she got into the classroom, her English teacher chuckled. 

“Had a rough morning?” she chuckled. Adora only nodded and took her seat in class. She sat in class for a few minutes before she realized something. 

Rain. She might have answered. Adora couldn’t check this morning and now she was stuck in this stupid class. The only thing she could think about was Rain, maybe she had replied, what would she have said?

Adora decided right in that moment that she could only do one thing. Obviously, that was saying that she was going to the bathroom and quickly going to the library to check on one of the computers if Rain replied. 

Was this plan probably going to fail? Yes. definitely. Was she still going to do it because she just simply has to know if Rain replied? Definitely. 

Adora put her hand up and waited for the teacher to notice her. When the teacher did, she asked if she could go to the bathroom. 

“Sure, kid. But don’t take too long, otherwise I’ll miss you.” the teacher replied. Her teacher was a bit of a weird woman, but Adora and the rest of the class loved her to death. 

Adora went out of the classroom and hurried to the library. She had to get there really quickly, since the library wasn’t as close to the classroom as the bathroom was. 

She had to make sure that she wasn’t away for too long, or people would suspect things, weird things. She was so close to the library when a hand stopped her.

“What do you think you’re doing, basically running in the hallways?” A stern voice that she knew all too well said. Adora looked up and saw none other than her gymnastics teacher.

Her gymnastics teacher was a nice man, but he was known for walking in the hallways to catch kids skipping class. He handed out detentions like no one else. Adora was screwed. 

“Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there?” he said with an amused grin on his face. Adora thought of anything that she could say, but she realized that detention was inevitable.

“Uhm, I-I went to the bathroom” Adora tried, but there was no confidence found in her voice. 

“Where’s your class, Adora?” the teacher said, clearly unimpressed with Adora’s attempt at lying. Adora looked down, knowing that it was officially over. She wouldn’t be able to make it to the library.

“Room 108” Adora said softly, looking at the ground. “Yup, that’s detention right there” the teacher chuckled. “I expect you to be there after school, go back to your classroom now” he said as he walked away. 

Adora signed, and walked back to her classroom. She would have a chance of checking her email in her phone during lunch. 

Class went by slowly, unbearable slowly. She stared at the wall for the most time thinking about Rain. She wanted to talk to her so badly, she wanted to listen to her stories and tell hers to her. 

She would look at the clock every time she thought about ten minutes had passed, only to find out that it was only a few minutes. She didn’t even pay attention to what she had to do.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, class ended. She raced to grab her phone only to find out that it wasn’t there. 

You’re joking

In her hurry, she had left her phone at home. Just her luck. She signed in despair as she walked over to Bow and Glimmer, her best friends. 

“You look as depressing as ever, you okay?” Bow asked, a bit of worry in his voice. Glimmer saw her now too and looked at her with a questioning look. 

“I’m fine, just tired. Woke up really late today and caught detention” Adora replied, clearly not having her best day. 

“I’m so sorry Adora. Hey, do you want to come with us to the theater after detention? The theater kids are really nice and it might help cheering you up” Bow asked, a hopeful look on his face. 

Adora signed, she honestly just wanted to go home as fast as possible. She was about to turn him down when she realized something. 

“Only if I get to borrow your phone for a few minutes, I really need to check my email for something but I forgot mine in the hurry” Adora asked, playing her best puppy eyes. 

Bow handed his phone over with a smile. “You don’t even have to ask, I’m so excited for you to meet all the other theater kids! You’re going to love them”.

Adora smiled at her friend’s excitement. Glimmer also looked excited and they started talking about how the theater kids would react to Adora while she was busy logging onto her email.

Finally, she could check her phone and see if Rain had replied. Her heart skipped a beat, she had replied.

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 18, 6:45 AM  
SUBJECT: RE answers to your questions 

A tv character? That’s actually really cute. Let me guess, Lexa from the 100? She was amazing. Of you don’t know her, look her up. Thank me later ;)  
If you like gay relationships you should really check out “Call me by your name”, it’s really gay.  
The part about thinking you’re bisexual is relatable, I had that too for a while. Maybe it’s because then you still feel a little bit ‘normal’. It’s hard to explain, I fully understand what you mean though.  
Are you still friends with that guy? What did you say to him when you guys broke up?  
I’ll tell you my story in a bit, first I of course want to hear more about yours :)

\- Rain

Adora smiled as she read the email. She decided that she would reply to her once she gets back home. For now, she logged off and made sure there was no way Bow or anyone else could see the email. 

She first had to survive school, after that she could have fun with her friends and meet the theater kids. After that, she could talk to Rain again.

———————

During detention she decided that she would just do her homework. Detention wasn’t horrible, luckily there weren’t many kids, it was only Adora and two others. 

The others, Kyle and Rogelio were also just doing some homework. It made it much easier for Adora to focus on her homework. 

The bell rang and everyone got up, Rogelio and Kyle immediately went outside together. Suspicious, but maybe they were just going to meet up with someone. 

Adora walked out and went to the theater. When she got there she immediately felt awkward, but Bow and Glimmer immediately noticed her.

“Hey Adora is here! Adora come over here, meet everyone” Glimmer yelled, smiling. 

Adora walked over to them and recognized a couple of people. Other than Bow and Glimmer, she knew Perfuma, Mermista, Entrapta. The other two she had no idea about. 

“You probably already know Perfuma, Mermista and Entrapta. They are in some of your classes.” Glimmer said, pointing to each of the girls.

Perfuma politely said hi while Mermista said “what’s up” in a uninterested voice, even though Adora knew Mermista was interested. Entrapta was probably the opposite of Mermista, she immediately popped up in front of Adora and started talking about how they’d be great friends and what she did with tech. 

After a while of Entrapta talking about tech and theater, Glimmer interrupted by introducing the other two. “That’s Scorpia and that’s Catra, you’ve never met them before but I’m sure you’ll like them!” Glimmer pointed at the other two.

“Hey!” Scorpia went over to Adora and pulled her into a hug. “She’s a hugger” Perfuma explained with a smile on her face, looking fondly at Scorpia.

This might be the gay in her talking, but oh boy, she shipped it. Adora hoped that they will become a thing at some point.

Scorpia ended up letting her go and she went to Perfuma, god, they were adorable. Adora then remembered the other girl, Catra. 

She looked at Catra and by god, she was beautiful. She confidently stood against the wall, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Hey Adora” she smiled confidently, not breaking eye contact. Adora didn’t reply for a few seconds, she was too caught up in Catra’s eyes. One was almost gold while the other was a beautiful blue. 

“Uhh.. hi” Adora lamely replied, she immediately cursed herself for being so lame. Catra gave a smirk in response before pulling a bit of a weird face. What was happening?

A few moments later Catra sneezed. Adora’s heart stopped, she had officially heard the cutest thing ever. She wasn’t the only one who thought it was cute, Bows eyes lit up.

“I still can’t get over your sneeze, it’s so cute!” Bow said, his eyes were basically sparkling. The ‘badass’ or ‘intimidating’ reputation that Catra tried to make was immediately gone.

“I. AM. NOT. CUTE” Catra said, in the cutest way possible. “The angrier you get the cuter you are” Bow cheered. If eyes could kill, Bow would be dead by now.

Adora and the others looked at Catra as if she’s the most precious thing on this earth, which she was. Catra definitely seemed annoyed by it but no one payed much attention to that. It must be a normal thing around here Adora thought. 

They apparently barely ever did plays in front of people, they were just messing around most of the time. 

Adora just laughed at the strange group of people. They were all pretty strange, but in all the good ways. Entrapta talked about a lot of tech stuff while Mermista looked bored and said ’’uuggh’’ a lot of times. 

They were all really different, she’d never met a group of friends like this. She’d never met a group where almost every single person was completely different from the others. 

It was like a nice little group of all the outcasts and misfits from the school.

It was a good day, she made some new friends and had a good time overall. Glimmer and Bow offered to take Adora home, which she gratefully accepted. 

They all went in Glimmers car and started heading back home. “So did you like them?” Bow asked, hopeful. 

“Of course! They’re amazing” Adora said. Glimmer and Bow both looked really happy to hear that. “We’re glad you liked them, they are a weird bunch of people, but we love them so much” Bow said, clearly smiling.

“They are, but they’re great. I love how Mermista and Entrapta are completely opposites. I love how close Perfuma and Scorpia are and I love how Catra tries to be intimidating but is the cutest thing in the world” Adora said, reliving the good time she had.

Before they dropped Adora off, they went to get some iced coffee. They talked for a bit, mostly about classes and teachers. 

Eventually they dropped Adora off and they all said their goodbyes. 

———————————

A few weeks later

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 30, 4:37 PM  
SUBJECT: middle school 

God, middle school was the worst.  
uI personally, deeply hated middle school. It was awful. Everyone was constantly trying to be reaalllyy cool. When you said something that wasn’t ‘cool’ people would look at you weirdly and say “okaaaaayyy” in a judgmental tone. I hated it.  
I once got the dreaded “okaaay” from a group of friends. It was during a sleepover and we were talking about a show. We were all talking about a show and who we found cute. Okay, we were talking about Victorious, if you must know. Basically, everyone was talking about how cute Beck and André were. Then I said with my dumb brain that Jade was pretty cute. They all stared at me and one of them said “okaaayyy, moving on”. I was so embarrassed and I didn’t really say much else during the rest of the sleepover. It sucked, I felt ashamed, I felt lonely. I’m obviously not friends with them anymore, but I guess that whole experience made me want to suppress that side of me. 

\- Aimee

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 30, 5:19 PM  
SUBJECT: RE middle school

Woah, it almost sound like you have a small dislike for middle school. I’m sorry about what happened during that sleepover, you shouldn’t have been put in a situation where you felt that way. No one should, especially you.  
You’re amazing, Aimee. Even though we’ve only been talking for a few weeks I really care about you. I know it doesn’t change the past but try to remember that now you’ve got different people around you, you don’t have to feel like that ever again.  
“Okaaayy” is probably the most middle school thing ever, I cringe even reading it.  
By the way, Jade is hot. Jade can honestly sit on me and I would say thank you. But I have to ask, what on gods earth were you doing watching ‘Victorious’ in middle school?

\- Rain

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 30, 5:52 PM  
SUBJECT: RE middle school

Oh god, I already feel the “okaaaay” coming.  
I have a thing for shows I used to watch when I was really young, it has a bit of nostalgia to it. Even now, I still really like things like Gravity Falls or ICarly. I know, it’s stupid.  
Me and that group of friends decided to watch Victorious as a ‘inside joke’ but I secretly quite like watching stuff like that.  
Welp, now you’re going to judge me forever.

\- Aimee

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Oct 30, 6:23 PM  
SUBJECT: RE middle school 

okaaaaaayy.  
just kidding, that’s really cute :)

——————

It was Saturday and Adora promised to meet up with Bow and Glimmer. They would pick her up in a few hours and they would go to a bar together. 

Adora wasn’t much of a drinker but she always has a hard time relaxing and when she drank something she would feel a little bit better. Adora never got drunk though. 

She was reading the last few emails that she exchanged with Rain. Rain said she was ‘cute’. It made her heart feel warm.

Hours passed and the doorbell rang. Bow and Glimmer stood in front of the door and waved at her. Adora quickly grabbed her jacket and said goodbye to her older sister and her grandmother, Mara and Razz. 

Everyone jumped in the car and they started heading out. “So where are we heading off too?” Adora asked. 

“We’re just going to this bar we know, it’s amazing. The people there are really nice” Bow said, clearly fond of the place. 

They rolled up to the place, it wasn’t a place she’d ever heard about, it was near a forest and it looked cozy. 

They entered the bar and there weren’t that many people, only a few groups of friends. Bow and Glimmer walked up to a group of somewhat older people. 

They looked like they were in their early twenties. They seemed nice, they certainly knew Bow and Gilmmer since they started talking immediately.

Adora stayed silent for a few minutes until the person next to her tapped on her shoulder. “I’ve never seen your face before, whats your name?” the person asked her.

“I’m Adora, what’s your name?” Adora replied, not entirely comfortable with the stranger. The stranger just smiled at her and said “you seem a little tense, want a drink?”.

“First tell me your name and then I might consider it” Adora replied, feeling less sure by the second. They we’re interrupted by Glimmer. 

“That’s Double Trouble, they’re just messing with you” Glimmer laughed, Double trouble began laughing as well. 

“Don’t you worry darling, I’m not evil or anything.. unless” Double Trouble smirked. Adora watch them and dryly replied “I might need a few drinks tonight”.

“Yeah me too darling, I do have to say something before I grab a few drinks for us. When I’m drunk, I can suddenly play random characters. I kind of just improvise while drunk, sometimes it gets ugly, most of the time is the most fabulous thing ever” Double Trouble said, warning Adora.

Adora eventually got a drink and she started talking with the other people. There were surprisingly two women who were dating each other, Netossa and Spinnerella. 

They were really nice, like really nice. Adora immediately decided upon meeting them that they were her new idols and she would do anything for them. 

There was one other person, a really really buff woman whose name was Huntara. Adora already had a secret girl crush on her. 

It was a really nice group of people, they drank, they talked. Double Trouble was apparently an actor and they were good. 

“Okay guys, we need your help with something” Netossa said, looking at Spinnerella dramatically. “Oh god, are you still thinking about that?” Spinnerella said, already knowing what Netossa was going to say.

“You see guys, we have a few problems. Spinnerella here always says I have to clean. but I hate cleaning! And I have to do it so much!” Netossa said, making dramatic poses while she was talking.

Spinnerella rolled her eyes but everyone could tell she was amused at the passion Netossa had for the subject. 

“Mmmh, I don’t think Double Trouble would be any good in this situation.. but likely I’m not Double Trouble.... I am a judge of the highest honor!” Double Trouble said, looking fiercely at Netossa and Spinnerella. 

Oh god, it’s happening. Great.

Double Trouble started giving Netossa and Spinnerella relationship adivce as a judge for a while. Everyone was very invested in it, it was until Bow and Glimmer became so invested that they decided it was enough. 

“Okay, I am getting way to invested in this. If I drink anything more I will not be able to drive. I think I’m gonna call it early tonight” Glimmer said.

“It’s okay, I’ll head out with you. This was really really good though, we’ll do this again soon. Adora do you want to come with us?” Bow asked, looking at Adora.

“I’m gonna stay for a while longer” Adora replied, looking at Bow when he was silent for a while. Bow looked a little worried and she said “don’t worry Bow, I’ll be fine” trying to reassure him. 

“Okay, but text any of us if you need anything and don’t talk to strangers” Glimmer said, clearly protective over Adora.

“I’ll be fineeee, don’t worry guys” Adora said as she hugged her two best friends goodbye. It didn’t seem like a bad idea, but it really was. 

They drank a few more glasses before Double Trouble started switching roles really quickly. At that point, Netossa and Spinnerella decided to take them home. 

“We’re going to go, Adora you’re coming with us too” Netossa said, grabbing Adora under her arms since she was way to out of it to even walk normally. 

“Nooooweee I dun wanna gow yett” Adora protested, barely able to speak well. “No, Adora. You’re definitely coming with us, don’t even try” Netossa said in a strict voice. 

“I will nevurr submit, hehe” Adora giggled, grabbing Huntara by her arm so Netossa couldn’t take her. 

Netossa looked at Huntara with a pleading look, as if saying please help me here. 

“It’s fine Netossa, I’ll make sure blondie doesn’t die or anything” Huntara said, barely even looking at Netossa or Adora. 

“Okay, but I’d really feel more comfortable if Adora would come with me, I don’t like leaving a drunk girl all alone” Netossa said with worry in her voice. 

“It’ll be finee, hehe. I wishhh I was like you Netossa. hehe” Adora said, saying the word ‘you’ like ‘joeeee’ and a dorky grin on her face. 

Huntara interrupted by looking Netossa straight in the eyes and saying “don’t you trust me Netossa?” with a grin on her face, petting Adora’s hair as if she’s the most precious thing in the world. 

The conversation went on for a while, with Netossa trying everything in her power to get Adora to come with them to no avail and Huntara trying to annoy everyone as much as possible. 

Eventually Netossa decided to leave with Spinnerella and Double Trouble. She gave Adora her phone number for emergencies and said that Adora had to tell her if she got home safely.

Netossa also gave Huntara her phone number, so she could tell her if Adora was in trouble needed help. The last thing was the promise that Adora didn’t drink anymore. With all of that, Netossa and the rest left. Leaving Huntara and Adora. 

The second Netossa left Huntara grabbed Adora and put her down, “sit down normally blondie and don’t embarrass me here, she’s coming”

A bartender sat with Huntara and started talking for a while. Adora tried to follow the conversation but her mind was way to foggy. She couldn’t even sit on the chair right. 

It felt like a second later and Adora was all alone. Huntara and the bartender must’ve went somewhere. Adora looked around to find her but she was completely useless in this state. 

Huntara was gone.

Everyone was gone. 

Adora was alone. 

Adora, the teenage girl, was alone at a bar. 

The hands that wrapped themselves around her waist were almost inevitable. 

“Hey cutie, you here all alone?” a deep voice asked her. Adora immediately smelled the most awful smell, he stunk like alcohol, drugs and as if he hadn’t showered for two weeks. 

Adora, even though she could barely process what was happening, tried to remove the hands from her waist. 

“No, my fren is also heree” Adora said in a slur. “And where would she be, sweetheart?” the man asked while grinning.

Adora looked around but Huntara was no where to be found, she was all alone. “Oh, she must’ve left” Adora faintly whispered. She dramatically said “whyyy did she leavee?” in the weirdest way.

“Awe that’s too bad, hold old are you?” The man asked, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her thigh. 

Adora looked uneasy at the contact but still replied “I..I-I’m 17” she said. The man started grinning in a sadistic way after that.

“What is a 17 year old doing here, all alone and drunk?” He asked, still grinning. Adora didn’t completely understand what was so funny but still laughed. 

“I’m alone! I have to call Netossa!” she suddenly yelled, remembering her promise to Netossa. “No!” the man immediately replied. Adora looked a little weirdly at him before he spoke again.

“You have me, I’ll protect you” the man said, smiling. The man looked around before speaking again. “Let’s go over there, less people, quieter” he said before pulling her with him. 

Adora didn’t want to go with him, she tried to resist. But in her state she was about the equivalent of a sack of potatoes. 

Suddenly they were in a darker area, where no one could see them. Adora started to have this gut feeling that she had to get out of there. 

She wanted to say something but was interrupted by him harshly pinning her against the wall. She tried to use her arms to shove him away but it was useless. She couldn’t do anything. 

The hands were back on her waist again and his face was way too close to hers. She could smell his breath, she tried to push away harder but still to no avail.

The hands made their way into her shirt and tears started forming in her eyes. The hands started making their way up her stomach to her chest when his phone rang. 

Adora let out a sigh of relief when his hands left her shirt. “You outside?” He asked to someone.  
“Good, I’m taking a girl with me, 17 year old hottie. She won’t be much trouble, she’s completely out of it” The man spoke in the phone.

“N-No, leave me alone” Adora tried to say, but it barely came out. The man turned her around and his hand around her mouth. Adora started screaming but it was muffled by the hand. 

Suddenly they are outside, Adora doesn’t even know how. Adora was screaming and trashing against him, but nothing seemed to work. At this point, tears were streaming down her face. She had never been this terrified in her life. 

“Hey, leave her alone!” a voice yelled, Adora couldn’t put her finger on it but it sounded familiar. Suddenly, the man lost his grip and she fell towards the wall. 

She looked up to see the man being beaten up by someone before that someone turned to her. For a second, she thought she would get hit too but he felt warm hands on her shoulders. 

“Oh my god, Adora?” she looked up to see none other than Catra looking at her with a really worried look. “Catra?” Adora said, recognizing Catra. 

She felt Catra lift her up in her arms and carrying her somewhere safer. Adora just let it all happen and nuzzled her face into Catra’s neck. 

Catra didn’t smell like alcohol, drugs or like she hadn’t showered in weeks. Catra smelled like vanilla and maybe even honey. Most importantly, Catra smelled like safety. 

Eventually she was put down on a bench, somewhere in town. Catra gently cupped Adora’s face and made her look at her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Catra asked as softly as possible, running her thumb up and down her cheek in a soft manner. 

Adora tried to reply but the second she did tears started running down her face again. “Oh, c’mere you” Catra said as she invited Adora for a hug. 

Adora accepted of course and melted into the embrace. She sobbed while Catra slowly moved her hand through her hair and softly rubbed her back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Sshhh you’re safe now” Catra said in the softest sweetest voice she could possibly muster up. 

Out of nowhere, Adora says something. “You smell really nice” Catra can’t help but laugh at Adora’s cuteness. 

They sit there for a while, Catra hugging Adora while she cries in her arms. After a while Adora stopped crying and just laid in her arms for a while. 

Catra looked down at Adora and saw how tiny she looked. Even though she didn’t know Adora that well, she just wanted to hug her forever and not let go. 

Catra noticed something black on her arm, but she couldn’t quite see what it was since Adora’s sleeve was in the way. 

“Hey Adora, what’s that on your arm?” Catra asked softly, hoping that it wasn’t anything that could make her upset, since Adora was pretty vulnerable right now.

“It’s just... Netossa’s phone numburr!” Adora said as if it was the greatest thing that was ever found. 

Catra looked at the number and immediately typed into her phone. This was perfect since she couldn’t take Adora home with her and she had no idea where she lived.

She called Netossa and immediately got an answer. “Who is this? Is it about Adora? Is she okay? God, I knew I shouldn’t have left her there with Huntara” Netossa was rambling when Catra interrupted her. 

“Hey, yeah. She got in trouble, I got her though. I’m Catra, she’s safe right now but could you pick us up?” Catra asked, holding the phone to her ear with one hand and holding Adora with the other.

“I’m already outside, I’ll be there in a few minutes” Netossa said, after that she hung up. Catra looked down at Adora and saw that she was basically already asleep.

It was still visible that she had cried, but her eyes were closed and her breath was peaceful. Adora had nuzzled herself into Catra, as if she was the only thing in the world that could protect her.

Catra normally really wasn’t into hugs, but she wouldn’t let Adora go for the world right now. She just held on to her and made sure she was comfortable.

She slowly pet adora’s hair while she slept in her arms. After only a few minutes (surprisingly) Netossa showed up.

Netossa ran towards the girls and cupped Adora’s cheeks “Oh, poor baby. I’m so sorry honey” Netossa whispered as she lightly brushed her cheek.

“I’ll carry her into the car, you get in” Netossa said to Catra as she scooped Adora up in her arms. Catra got into the car and Netossa placed Adora right next to her. 

Adora had woken up a bit at this point, she quietly whispered “Catra” before grabbing Catra’s arm and falling asleep again.

Again, normally Catra would despise something like this. She just wasn’t all for physical contact. But she let Adora do whatever she wanted and did everything to make sure she felt comfortable.

“Thanks for saving her Catra, I’m so sorry this was all my fault. I shouldn’t have left her there” Netossa said, sorrow in her voice. “It’s okay, I got there in time. She didn’t get hurt” Catra said. 

Netossa let out a sigh of relief at that. “I’m going to bring Adora back to my house since I have no idea where she actually lives. Do you want to stay over too?” Netossa asked Catra.

“Yeah that would be great, Adora seems a bit clingy so I think it’s best if I stay by her side for tonight” Catra said.

For some reason she almost felt protective of Adora, she didn’t want to leave until she knew for sure Adora was okay. 

Catra decided that she would stay with Adora until she was completely fine. For now, she just held Adora as close as she possibly could.

They rolled up to a nice looking house. Spinnerella immediately opened the door upon seeing them arrive. “Come in, come in. Are you guys okay? What happened?” Spinnerella asked them, worried.

“Everyone is okay, Catra was in time to save Adora. She’ll tell us everything in a few minutes” Netossa said, while carrying Adora in the house.

They laid Adora on the couch and put a blanket around her. Adora’s eyes fluttered open and Catra could see how confused she way, obviously not knowing how she got here. 

Hey eyes scanned the room in fear until they stumbled upon Catra. When she saw Catra’s eyes she immediately looked calmer. 

“.....Catra” Adora whispered slowly, weakly reaching out to her with one hand. “Yeah, I’m here. Don’t worry” Catra replied, moving to sit next to Adora. 

Catra slowly lifted up Adora’s head and sat down. After she sat down she gently laid Adora’s head on her lap.

Catra just gently moved her hand through Adora’s hair as she fell asleep again, clearly exhausted by everything that happened tonight. 

“So what exactly happened?” Netossa asked, also handing a blanket to Catra.

“I don’t know what happened before I got there. I was going out for a walk listening to some music when I saw this girl being dragged into a car. I didn’t know that it was her at first” Catra explained.

“I ran to them and saw that she was crying and he had his hand in front of her mouth” Catra explained further, recalling everything that happened not even an hour ago.

“I punched the guy in the face and beat the shit out of him. The girl had kind of fallen against the wall so I went to her to see if she was okay. That’s when I realized it was her. I honestly don’t know Adora that well, I’ve only met her once. But... I know she didn’t deserve this.” Catra spoke, feeling sorry for Adora.

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left her there. I literally left a drunk 17 year old girl all alone at a bar at night. I’m a horrible person” Netossa said, looking at the ground in shame. 

“Netossa, it’s okay. You don’t need to carry blame in this. You tried everything you could to get her to come with you and you left her with Huntara. You even wrote your phone number on her arm, its okay” Spinnerella said, rubbing Netossa’s back.

“Yeah, It’s okay. She’s fine. I got there in time and I was able to call you because you wrote your phone number on her arm” Catra said, not wanting anyone except for that creep to carry blame.

They talked for a while, eventually they decided they would all go to sleep so they could get some rest. Spinnerella had offered Catra the guest room, but Catra declined. 

Catra liked the sound of a guest bedroom, she really did. But honestly, she didn’t want to leave Adora’s sight since the other girl was so peaceful. 

After Spinnerella left, Catra made herself more comfortable and tried to go to sleep before being disturbed by someone. 

“Catra?” Adora whispered softly. “Yeah, what’s up?” Catra asked, looking down at the girl who looked so tiny. 

“I’m glad you stayed” Adora whispered, snuggling closer to Catra. Catra just pulled Adora closer and sofly rubbed her back in response.

They ended up falling asleep like that.

—————————

Catra woke up the next morning, Adora slept peacefully besides her. She decided to just leave it at that, she might see Adora again to talk about everything that happened. But for now, she really had to go home. 

She left Adora there, on the couch. She knew it was okay though. Adora was 100% safe with Netossa and Spinnerella, they were really good people.

Catra knew all this when she walked out the door. A part of her wanted to stay with Adora, but honestly, she barely knew her.

———————

Adora woke up only a few minutes later. She felt awful, her head hurt a lot. She slowly sat up with a groan.

She definitely had a hangover. Her parents would NOT be happy about it. She barely remembered what happened last night, only a few vague things.

She remembered being with a few people, getting drunk, suddenly being alone. After that... a man, a creepy man. 

He wasn’t good, he was scary. She barely remembers it though, she remembers being dragged outside, she remembers Catra.

Catra.

Catra saved her.

Where was she? She was here last night. Adora promised herself to make sure to find Catra and thank her at school.

Spinnerella walked down the stairs and went into the living room. “Hey, I see that your awake” she said. 

Adora asked where she was, to which Spinnerella replied that they were in her and Netossa’s place.

“Okay, I’ll probably be heading out soon, my parents are probably really worried” Adora said. She felt bad for Razz, who probably didn’t understand where Adora suddenly was. 

She also felt bad for Mara. Mara had always been a little over protective of Adora. She knew that she wouldn’t like it if she didn’t come home.

Adora checked her phone which was in her back pocket. To her annoyance it had a crack in her screen. She would definitely get shit about that later. 

An other thing that came as a shock was the sheer amount of unread text messages. 

Chat: Best Friend Squad :)

Glimmer: Adora did you get home safely?  
11:24 PM, yesterday.

Bow: Adora, are you okay??  
11:37 PM, yesterday.

Bow: ADORA  
11:44 PM, yesterday.

Glimmer: Adora please reply, Mara just texted us asking where you are. Where are you??  
11:57 PM, yesterday.

Glimmer: we’re really worried. Mara is driving around searching for you right now. Please reply.  
00:12 AM.

Bow: Adora we’re all really worried about you, please reply or at least read our messages. Please, please be okay.  
00:33 AM

Bow: Mara just got back. Where are you????  
00:52 AM.

Glimmer: ADORA  
01:07 AM.

That was all for the best friend squad. Adora felt bad for making them so worried, she shouldn’t have been so stupid. Adora also knew that Mara would probably be furious with her. She read all Mara’s messages. 

Chat: Mara

Adora it’s pretty late, where are you?  
9:12 PM, yesterday.

It’s really dark now. I don’t want you walking home, text me where you are so I can pick you up.  
9:37 PM, yesterday.

Adora??  
9:40 PM, yesterday. 

Please, where are you?  
10:03 PM, yesterday.

It’s getting really late now, please tell me where you are.  
10:23 PM, yesterday.

Adora did something happen? Are you okay? This isn’t like you.  
10:46 PM, yesterday.

I’m getting worried here, you better reply right now.  
11:12 PM, yesterday.

I just texted Bow and Glimmer. You better be with them.  
11:45 PM, yesterday. 

ADORA WHERE ARE YOU  
11:57 PM, yesterday. 

Please Adora, if you’re upset about anything. It’s all okay, just please. Get home, let me pick you up.  
00:07 AM

I’m going to look for you now, please be okay.  
00:11 AM

Adora please, where are you?  
00:37 AM

I can’t find you anywhere, I’m really worried about you. If you see this, please text me where you are and I’ll be there as fast as possible. It doesn’t matter when or where.  
00:53 AM

Please be safe  
00:54 AM

Adora read all the messages and felt a pang of guilt. Mara was really worried and probably really angry too. God, she really messed up. 

Adora immediately texted Mara, not wanting her to feel worried anymore. 

I’m at someone’s house. I’m safe right now. Something did happen but they let me stay the night because I was too drunk to reply. I’m so sorry Mara, please forgive me.  
9:18 AM

Mara immediately read it and texted back “Address?”. Adora obviously immediately gave her to address before receiving the text “I’m going to pick you up right now”. 

Adora told Spinnerella that her sister was on her way to pick her up. Spinnerella was really nice about it and told Netossa. 

About 3 minutes later, Mara stood for the door. She definitely broke some laws driving there so fast. Adora opened the door for her. 

The second Mara saw Adora she pulled her in for a hug. Adora almost couldn’t process it since it was so fast. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Mara said while hugging Adora closer to her than ever. 

“Its okay Mara, I’m okay” Adora said, trying to calm her down a bit. 

Mara still held on to Adora as she walked into her house. “Is anyone here?” Mara asked. At the sound of a new voice Netossa rushed to them. 

“Hey you must be Mara!” Netossa said. “Yeah I am, can I give you my number? I really want to take Adora home right now but I wanna make sure that you guys at least have my number, if anything ever happens again”. 

“I understand that, drive safely” Netossa said while taking Mara’s phone number. Mara led Adora to the car while placing a hand on her back. She opened the door for her and got in herself. 

They started driving in silence before Mara made a wrong turn. “Uhm Mara, your’re supposed to go left here” Adora said. 

“I know, I first wanna talk to you” Mara said. She drove a little further before pulling over near a forest. 

She stopped the car before placing a hand on Adora’s knee. “What happened? Honey, you can tell me” Mara said softly. 

Adora looked straight ahead for a while. She tried not to cry, but tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered everything that happened last night. 

“Oh c’mere” Mara said as she pulled Adora in for another hug. Adora let her head fall against Mara’s shoulder as she sobbed. 

“I was so scared” Adora sobbed. Mara just shushed her and rubbed her back. “Hey it’s okay, I’m not angry with you” she said.  
They sat there for a while until Adora had calmed down. When she did, she told her everything. From drinking with friends, to being alone, to creepy guy, to Catra. 

After she had told her everything, Mara started actually driving home. It was silent for a while, Mara was still processing everything that happened.

“I forgot to tell you something. Please don’t be mad, I also cracked my screen sometime during the night” Adora said, looking at her hands. 

“You’re joking right?” Mara asked, shocked that after all of that, Adora thought she would still be angry with her. 

“Adora, I’m not going to be angry with you just because you broke you’re screen. I’m not really angry with you, but for the record: you’re still in trouble for drinking at your age” Mara said in her lecture voice. 

“I know, I’ll never do it again. I promise.” Adora said. “I wish I could believe you” Mara chuckled. They finally got back home and went inside. 

————————

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 23, 5:21 PM  
SUBJECT: RE oh baby I’m awkward.

Wow, that’s quite a sexy story you got there Aimee.  
I can’t help but feel kind of jealous of that girl though. I would’ve loved the sight of you doing that, even though it would be very awkward.  
I actually have a question that I’ve been wanting to ask you, but I feel like it’s to personal. Remember that a few weeks ago you said that oreos are better than sex? I thought it was just one of your little dork things. But I’m still wondering, are you a virgin?  
Oh god, I can’t believe I’m actually asking you this.  
Oh god, I can’t believe I’m hitting send. 

\- Rain

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 23, 6:45 PM  
SUBJECT: I just know

God, I know. My awkwardness is the most sexy thing on this earth if you must know. To answer your question, I’m still a virgin (obviously lol).  
I don’t really have any experience on that front if I’m completely honest. I almost had sex with a boyfriend, but it just felt so wrong that I had to stop it.  
I still just know that oreos are better than sex. I’ve tasted oreos, they’re heaven on earth. Sure, sex might be nice nd stuff, but against oreos? Oreos win, no doubt. 

\- Aimee

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 23, 8:23 PM  
SUBJECT: RE I just know

Good to know, I don’t know why, but I feel kind of relieved that you didn’t end up doing it with that guy. I’m glad that you were able to stop it, it means that you’re able to stand up for yourself. I’m really proud of you for that. You’re a really good person Aimee. 

Love, Rain

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 23, 8:54 PM  
SUBJECT: RE I just know

Thank you :) I’d say you’re a really good person too. You’re funny, you’re sweet. You even accept my love for cavetown. It’s rare to find someone like that. I’m glad that I met you. 

Love, Aimee

——————

Adora couldn’t help but notice that Rain finished her email with ‘Love’. Maybe Rain liked her, Adora hoped so at least. 

She still had no idea who Rain was. She definitely wants to know though. Rain was funny, she was smart, she was sweet and she never judged Adora for anything. 

Rain was everything anyone could ever want in life. Adora wanted to know who she was, she wanted to hug her and watch movies with her. 

She wanted to know who Rain was so so badly, but she knew that Rain probably doesn’t want to reveal herself yet, she’s a pretty private person.

Adora went to school that day wondering if she would see Rain without knowing it. 

When she got to school everything seemed so normal but the only thing she could do is look at all the girls her age and wonder if one of them is Rain. 

During break she found Bow and Glimmer and went to sit with them as usual. She second they saw her she was immediately engulfed in a hug. 

“Oh my god we’re so sorry that we left you alone” Bow said while he and Glimmer were squeezing Adora. 

“It’s all okay guys. I know what happened wasn’t ideal but things happen” Adora said, trying to calm the two down.

Glimmer and Bow didn’t calm down though, they still continued to hug her and squeeze her. Adora almost thought that they were worse than Mara when she’s worried. 

The entire break was just Adora being treated like a toddler who had fallen and injured herself. Bow and Glimmer kept saying that they would never do it again, how sorry they were and how worried they were.

Adora appreciated it, she truly did. But she had already had this with Mara the day before. Mara spend basically the entire day at Adora’s side and she felt guilty for making people so worried about her. 

She didn’t want people to be worried about her, it felt awkward, it felt weird. Adora had always been the one taking care of herself before she got adopted. After she got adopted, her entire life was flipped upside down. 

She had always learned to stay out of sight when sick, to take care of herself and hide anything that would make her weak. She was thought to build up her walls, to make sure no one would be able to hurt her. It’s easier build up your walls and not let anyone in than to let people in and allow them to hurt you. 

Adora had always been like that, always taking care of herself.  
That was until she got adopted by a weird woman with a teenage girl. She was completely mute when she got there. She wouldn’t say anything, she would only nod and shake her head while she sat in the corner. 

She always used to be a little bit afraid of Razz and Mara. Not because they were scary or intimidating, but because she always assumed people would hurt her. 

Eventually she said ’’yeah’’ and ’’no’’. That eventually turned into actually speaking and being able to give real answers. 

She loved Mara and Razz, they were great. She loved Bow and Glimmer, they were also great. But all of this was just a lot, way too much right now. 

Adora felt something coming up that she hadn’t felt in a while. Her heart was beating faster, her breathing became uneven. 

She wanted to run from everyone, she wished she would just disappear into the ground. Everything was just so overwhelming, it was too much, way too much. 

She managed to get out of their grip and she could see their mouths move but she wasn’t listening. Everything sounded muffled, all the sounds and all the people. She knew there were sounds, but she couldn’t register them. 

Before she knew it, she was running. She ran across the halls and into a few people, she heard them yelling something but it was all a blur to her. 

The bell rang, people were going to their classes and Adora finally stopped running. When it got somewhat quiet she was able to calm down. 

She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands in defeat. She should be in class right now, she will definitely get in trouble right now. But she doesn’t care, she really doesn’t. 

She keeps sitting there for a few minutes, wallowing in her own guilt. She noticed that a shadow came closer to where she was sitting. 

She looked down the hall and saw none other than the school’s bully. She internally panicked, Hordak was always known to be a rough kid. He was mean, hurt people and never showed mercy to anyone. 

Adora knew that today might be one of her worst days, and that’s saying something. Hordak came closer and she stood up from where she was sitting and walked away.

Or at least try to. 

“you better stop right now if you know what’s good for you’’ Adora cringed at Hordak’s voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath. 

She had to be brave and she had to make sure she didn’t seem scared. ’’What do you want Hordak?’’ she said in her brave voice, but every idiot could her the shakiness of it. 

Hordak came closer to the point where he stood uncomfortably close, towering over her with ease. Adora had to stop herself from flincing.

’’Let’s see what’s in your bag, huh?’’ he said as he grabbed her bag. He grabbed a few things and threw them on the floor until he found her phone. 

He quickly checked before saying the worst thing he could have said. 

’’So who’s Rain? You’re lesbian lover?’’ he grinned. Adora wanted to disappear for the second time that day. 

’’She no one important’’ Adora responded lying through her teeth. Rain was important, she was so important, she was the only reason Adora checked her phone. 

’’So she is someone important! You’re a little dyke aren’t you? Dreaming about you’re little girlfriend?’’ Hordak teases, smiling. 

Adora really was having the worst day of her life. ’’This is how it’s going to work, kid. You’re going to do all my homework and make sure I only get straight A’s. If I get anything less than that, I’m going to tell the entire school you’re gay.’’ Hordak said. 

Adora was almost raped a few days ago and now she’s being blackmailed. Her life just can’t get any better can it?”

Hordak pushed her into the wall and walked away. Adora slid down the wall and sat there for a while before getting all her stuff. 

Her life was officially over now. She just ruined everything. 

\--- --------- 

She went to the theater kids with Glimmer and Bow again. They were all really nice people and were probably the only thing that would keep Adora from becoming absolutely insane. 

They were all hanging out, Perfuma and Scorpia were sitting together and laughing. Mermista was with sitting with Sea Hawk, for some reason. 

When they came in Mermista stood up and said ’’oh thank god’’ and walked towards them. ’’He talks, a LOT’’. 

Mermista and Sea Hawk were kind of dating, it wasn’t entirely clear to Adora. They were polar opposites, Sea Hawk was really energetic, chanted a lot and said ‘’adventure!’’ at weird moments.

Adora was also almost 100% sure that Sea Hawk wasn’t his real name, because who would call a child that? His name was probably like Sean Hawk or something. 

Adora didn’t know, because everyone seemed to call him Sea Hawk without questioning. It was just a little bit weird to her, but he was a little bit weird too. 

Mermista on the other hand always seemed tired or uninterested. She cared in her own way, Adora knew that much.

Mermista also had a thing were she said ‘’uggh’’ a lot, which was something that fit so perfectly with her personality. 

Adora laughed at Mermista when she saw Catra. Cute Catra who was talking to Entrapta and looking mildly annoyed. The Catra who she still had to thank. 

Entrapta was going wild about something, probably something tech related knowing Entrapta. There was also a laptop, maybe Entrapta was fixing Catra’s laptop?

She wanted to go to her, to thank her for everything she did. But Adora was frozen in place, she had no idea how to thank her, Catra saved her, how are you supposed to appropriately thank someone for that?

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t see it when Catra noticed her. She realized that she had been staring at her for quite a while and now Catra was awkwardly waving at her.

Adora awkwardly waved back at her, she was the most awkward lesbian there was. 

Catra eventually laughed, shook her head and walked towards Adora. ’’Hey Adora, you doing good there?’’ she said with a smile on her face. 

’’yeah, I’m all peachy’’ Adora said, with finger guns. God, this was almost painful.

Adora quickly remembered what she wanted to say to Catra and sighed. ’’I really want to thank you, Catra. You saved me, I don’t know what would have happened without you. I was such an idiot, I hate how I was. I should have never put you in that situation, I’m so sorry you had to see me like that-‘’ Adora’s rambling was cut off by Catra. 

’’Dude chill, it’s all okay. I’m just glad you’re alright. You really don’t have to say sorry about everything that happened. I hate that you had to go through that, you shouldn’t have. It wasn’t your fault’’ Catra said, placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder and gently squeezing it. 

Adora smiled at Catra, Catra was great. She was nice, she was sweet, she was funny, she was cute. She was everything anyone would ever want in someone. 

Adora hugged Catra and even though Catra seemed a little bit surprised at the contact but hugged her back none the less. 

’’Do you want to get out on the roof? I love these people, but it smells like sweaty teenagers in here.’’ Catra said casually. Adora smirked in response and Catra pulled her with her up to the roof. 

They went up to the roof, the city looked beautiful from her. The cars were driving somewhere, people were walking down the street. They could see so many people from here. 

Every single person they saw out there had their own secrets, their owns stories, their own life. One thought Adora kept trying push away came back. 

What if one of them was Rain? Was she looking at her right now?

She almost couldn’t believe how Rain had taken over her entire life. She didn’t even really know her but she was falling so hard for her. Adora was lost in her thoughts when Catra softly spoke up. 

’’It’s beautiful out here isn’t it? I love sitting here, it’s almost as if the city’s alive.’’ Catra hummed. Adora wished they could stay like this forever, this is the kind of peace she has been longing for. 

It was calm here, there weren’t any bullies trying to blackmail her. There weren’t any people overwhelming her like crazy. There was only her, Catra and the city. 

’’it really is, it’s beautiful here. Thanks for showing me’’ Adora responded. Catra hummed in response and they sat there for a while. 

Adora was a little surprised at Catra’s kindness. She wasn’t overwhelming, but she still cared. She never too much or too little. It was a kind of kindness that she wouldn’t expect from someone that she just met. 

Everything about her was good, her eyes, the way she talked. The way she moved, the way she acted. Everything about Catra was good, Adora couldn’t say a single bad thing about her. 

Catra had something warm and safe to her. It was this energy she had, she was so calm and casual but at the same time she was so cute and funny. 

She barely even knew her, she had like three conversations with her. For some reason though, she felt as if she had always known her. 

Adora really wished they could stay like this forever. She wished that she would know who Rain was. She wished she never got into Hordak’s way today. She wished that she didn’t drink Saturday. 

But wishes don’t always come true, most of the time they just remain a wish. 

\--------------- 

Weeks went by and Adora kept thinking about one think, Rain. 

She was definitely a private person. She barely talked about herself, she’d tell stories about her life and her family, but never about what she did or her friends. 

She didn’t even know her name. But to be fair, Rain didn’t know Adora’s name either. Adora also made sure to be a little private, but less than Rain. 

She just wanted to know who she was, she wanted to hang out with her. She knew her and Rain were just friends but she wanted to be more than that. 

Rain was everything anyone would ever want. She was really funny and caring, she was really cute but she said that she wasn’t. 

Rain was a bit of a tomboy, she liked oreos and she was also adopted. It was nice to know someone that came for the same background as she did. 

She could relate to her, she loved talking to her so much. She just wished they could talk outside of email. She wanted to ask Rain about her name, maybe a number, anything. 

Anything that could make her somewhat closer to Rain. She loved the emails, she always reread them time and time again, but she was ready for more.

So she started typing 

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 17, 6:28 PM  
SUBJECT: I have to ask

Hey Rain,  
I love talking to you and I’ve been thinking about writing this email for a few weeks now.  
You’re basically all I can think about these days. Every time I’m anywhere, I can only think about if one of the people I see is you. Maybe we’ve ran into each other without knowing it, maybe we’ve even ran into each other without knowing it. This might be too much to ask and that’s okay. It really is, you’re allowed to say no to this. I won’t hold it against you.  
I have to ask this; what’s your real name? Can I maybe like have your number? I love talking to you through email, but I can’t help but want more.

Love, Aimee.

Adora hit send after rereading the email a bunch of times. Adora immediately closer her laptop and flopped on her bed. What if Rain never wanted to talk to her again?

She didn’t know if she wanted to cry or laugh when she send that email. She could have just ruined it all, or she could have just made everything a lot more amazing. 

She went to work on Hordak’s homework, since she still had to do that. She had thought of everything she could have done to get rid of him, but she really didn’t want to have tell everyone that she way gay. 

Being gay at her school wasn’t the greatest thing. There were only a few people in her school that weren’t in the closet. The kids that had come out weren’t treated perfectly, they were the victims of a lot of jokes and bullying. 

It was the kind of attention that she just didn’t want. She especially didn’t want people to find out THAT way.

She was still doing the homework when Mara walked into her room. ‘’hey Adora do you wanna watch Hamilton with me tonight? I know it’s long but it’s really good’’ Mara said, standing at the doorway. 

Before Adora could even respond, Mara spoke again. ‘’you know, you’ve been doing an awful amount of homework these last few weeks. Is something going on?’’ Mara said, coming closer to Adora to see how homework. 

Before Mara could see anything Adora’s hands flew over her work. ‘’it’s nothing, just trying to do my best for school’’ Adora tried to smile but it wasn’t working.

‘’what’s going on kid?’’ Mara asked, sitting on Adora’s bed. Adora was about to lie through her teeth again, but she stopped herself.

Adora sighed, was she really going to tell Mara about it? Yes. 

Tears formed in her eyes as she started talking. ‘’I have to tell you something… this isn’t my homework, it’s Hordak’s. He’s blackmailing me’’ Adora shake with a shaking voice. 

Mara clearly wanted to say something, the confusion was evident on her face but she let Adora finish. ‘’he found something out and if I don’t do his homework and make sure he gets straight A’s he’ll tell everyone’’ Adora finished, a few tears spilling over her cheeks. 

‘’what did he find out?’’ Mara asked gently, placing a hand on Adora’s knee. Adora looked at her for a few seconds, as if she was thinking about actually doing this, actually saying this. 

‘’he found out I like girls’’ Adora said as more tears spilled over, Mara quickly pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. 

‘’I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mara’’ Adora cried. ‘’hey hey hey, none of that. That’s nothing to be ashamed of honey’’ Mara said, wiping Adora’s tears away with her sleeve. 

They sat there for a while, talking this through and hugging. Eventually Mara decided to give Adora some space and leave her alone for a bit. She left with one last piece of advice; tell people on your own terms about it, he won’t be able to blackmail you if he can’t hold anything against you. 

Adora kind of wanted to do it, but it was too much. She simply just wasn’t ready. No one can be brave at all times.

She sat alone in her room for a few minutes, it was slowly sinking in what just happened. She just told Mara, she actually did it. She told someone that wasn’t Rain that she’s gay.

It took her awhile before she realized what she was doing to begin with. Maybe Rain had replied. 

She opened her laptop and checked her email. She almost couldn’t read because of the nerves she had. Rain might never want to talk to her again. She looked at her screen for unread emails.

Unread email from itsrainingdogs@gmail.com

\------------------ 

Adora had been so busy with Rain that she had forgotten one really important thing, Hordak. She didn’t do his homework for today, she simply didn’t have the time yesterday. 

Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions. She had asked Rain for her number or name and had gotten rejected (in a nice way) and she had told Mara one of her greatest secrets. 

Rain was a private person, it was fine. It really was. Even though Adora wanted to know who she was, even though she wanted to hang out with her, be with her. she wanted everything with her. 

She went to school and on her way she realized that she did not in fact have Hordak’s homework. 

Today is going to be amazing.

She really was not looking forward to it. The only thing she had to do was avoid Hordak at all costs right? Sounds easy, probably would turn out to be a different kind of mission impossible. 

She walked into the school and almost immediately made eye contact with Hordak. She cringed and immediately turned around and walked the other direction.

Maybe he thought that she didn’t notice him, she could always hope. Adora realized that it was a lost cause, but she could always hope. 

She eventually got to her class, she was a minute late because she took the least efficient way possible in order to avoid Hordak. The teacher really liked her though, so he let it slide. 

She didn’t pay attention that class, she barely even listened to what anyone said. Everything that was said in that classroom went into one ear and out the other. 

She felt the nerves in her stomach rising as the class ended. It was break now, she wanted to go to Bow and Glimmer since she always went there, but Hordak knew that too. 

She couldn’t go to their usual spot, so she decided to go outside behind the school where Hordak wouldn’t think to look for her. She texted Bow and Glimmer.

Chat: Best friend squad

Adora: Hey guys I’m behind the school, don’t ask why. Come here pls  
Send at 10:30 AM, today.

She hoped Bow and Glimmer would read it soon, it wasn’t nice to be alone during break. She just really couldn’t risk it. If Hordak found at that she didn’t have the homework, he would surely post all about her on social media. She just couldn’t risk it. 

After about five minutes of standing alone in the cold, looking at her phone as if she wasn’t the most lonely person on this earth Bow and Glimmer came to her. 

‘’Adora why on god’s earth are we standing here? It’s December, it’s freezing!’’ Glimmer said, clearly confused as to why Adora would be here. 

‘’please just don’t ask, I promise I’ll tell you guys later but not now, not today. Just please, can we stand here for today?’’ Adora pleaded, hoping they would just drop it. 

Luckily enough, they did. The rest of their break was normal, they laughed, they had fun. 

Everyone went to their class, luckily Adora didn’t see Hordak anywhere this time. maybe her plan would work after all. 

She definitely spoke too soon. During her next class she really had to go to the bathroom. She asked to go and surprisingly it was allowed. 

In the hallway she saw Hordak, she wasn’t prepared to see him because he’d also have class. They made eye contact for the second time that day. 

Instant panic went through her body when they made eye contact, they were the only ones in the hallway right now so she couldn’t just run away, he’d easily be able to follow her. 

Mission impossible right? It’s worth a try.

Adora immediately ran away. 

She heard his footsteps behind her, they were coming closer. She was fast but he was faster. She looked around for anything, anything that might help her escape. 

She spotted the bathroom when she felt a hand harshly grabbing her shoulder. Within a second she was slammed against a wall. 

Hordak held her up by her collar ‘’where do you think you’re going?’’ he asked angrily. Adora knew she was fucked, she couldn’t get away now, it was over. 

She looked him in the eye, trying to seem confident. He could see the fear in her eyes though and he could hear the shiver in her voice as she spoke. 

‘’I-I’m sorry… I don’t have the homework for today’’ Adora said very softly, she was surprised Hordak even heard her. ‘’you know what’s going to happen then’’ Hordak said, letting her go and walking away. 

Adora stood there in shock, she had just messed everything up. She did her best to keep her tears in, she still had to go back to her class. 

The rest of the day was spent trying not to cry and trying to seem like everything was normal. She checked her phone at times, to see if Hordak had posted something on social media. But nothing, absolutely nothing. 

Maybe he wouldn’t do it, maybe he thought it through and it was too cruel so he decided against it. 

Maybe. 

Hopefully. 

She only knew one thing though, which was that everything was still fine. The second she got home she went to her room, she heard Razz say ‘’hey dearie’’ but didn’t pay much attention to it. 

She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what would happen. Hours went by and absolutely nothing happened. 

She ended up watching a bit of Netflix until she got a text from Bow. 

Private chat: Bow 

Hey Adora, you wanna go out for a walk or something? Maybe we can like talk about some stuff?  
Send at 5:39 PM

Adora read the text and immediately knew something was wrong. No no no no no. Please don’t be what I think it will be. 

She went on social media to see if Hordak had posted anything when Glimmer called.

No no no no, please no. 

Adora rejected the call and quickly looked at she school’s page. 

Hordak had posted something. Or ‘’anonymous’’ had, but Adora knew it was Hordak. 

A fun little fact! Adora Grayskull’s pussy is open for entry, exclusively for women. No boys, they are not welcome in this lesbian paradise. Its raining love juice for any girl who wants to fuck Adora. You’re favorite lesbian is open for anything, just for girls! 

\- Anonymous 

Adora didn’t know what to do, she could report it but people had already seen it. She looked at her phone, Bow and Glimmer had sent her multiple texts, asking to go for a drive, how she was doing. 

She looked at them and tears fell from her eyes, she threw her phone on her bed and punched her pillow. Tears were falling like waterfalls at this point, she screaming in her pillow, she didn’t know how she could move on from this. 

Everything had been ruined, it was over. Everyone knew, tomorrow at school everyone would look at her, she would be no stranger to all those jokes. She would be put in the spotlight with no way to get away from it. 

She wanted to disappear more than ever, she wanted to leave this place and pretend like she never existed. 

How was anyone supposed to get over this? She had never felt so lonely. 

Rain also went to their school, she knew the schools place. That means that she would also read it, she would probably realize who Aimee was.

She didn’t know if she should be happy or upset at that. Probably the ladder. She sighed as she thought of tomorrow, everyone would know, her life is basically over. 

Mara had apparently heard her sobbing since she gently knocked on the door. ‘’hey can I come in?’’ Mara asked in a gentle voice. 

She didn’t respond, she couldn’t. She tried to answer, but she knew that if she would open her mouth she would immediately cry and sob. 

Mara seemed to take that as a ‘’yes’’ and came into the room. Adora felt a weight next to her on the bed, but she still had her face squished into her pillow. 

‘’hey honey, you want to talk about it’’ Mara gently said, rubbing Adora’s back. Adora shook her head in response. Mara didn’t say anything after that, she just rubbed Adora’s back and waited for her to calm down. 

Adora’s sobs slowly faded into silence, she slowly found herself calming down. ‘’I don’t know what to do now, everyone found out in the worst way possible. Everyone knows.’’ Adora said, she still wasn’t completely calm yet. 

‘’it’s going to be fine Adora, people won’t make fun of you for it. They can also see how wrong this is and they might talk about it for a day or two, but after that everything is going to return to normal’’ Mara said, trying to reassure Adora. 

Adora and Mara ended up talking about everything for a while. Even though Adora was a lot calmer now, she wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. 

\----------------------- 

The next day of school, Bow and Glimmer were like guard dogs the next day. Anyone that even dared to look at Adora in a weird or wrong way got two hateful glares. 

They had hugged her just like they hugged her the time she had almost been raped. Now that she thought of it, Adora really didn’t have the best couple weeks lately. 

She felt tired from today before today even started, she really wasn’t looking forward to today. She could tell that some people looked at her a weird way, but they were quickly turned away with a harsh stare of Bow and Glimmer, who were really nailing the guard dog part. Adora appreciated it to no end. 

There were even a few people who clearly wanted to speak to her but were too scared of Glimmer and Bow. The funny thing was, Bow was the nicest person you’ll ever meet and he looked the part too. Glimmer was a little bit of a rebel and a straight up badass, but she looked like a human version of My Little Pony. 

It wasn’t all as bad as she thought it would be, she knew for sure that if Glimmer and Bow weren’t there, there would be a lot more weird comments. She stayed with them for the most part of the day because of that. 

The few times Adora wasn’t with Bow or Glimmer, she did get a few comments. Most of them were really kind though.

There were a lot of people who came by her to show their support. It was really nice of them and Adora appreciated it, but she still felt weird about everything. 

Everyone seemed to treat her like she was someone else, but she was still the same Adora. It felt weird to be out of the closet, especially given the way that she was outed. 

The support truly was a weirdly nice thing, other times it was just straight up weird. A few openly gay people actually gave her a hug and gave her their number. There was even a girl who assured her that Jesus still loves her. 

It was a weird day, really weird. 

She didn’t really like being in the spotlight, she kind of hated it. But it was a lot less bad than she thought it would be, she thought she would get a thousand homophobic comments. 

In reality, she only got two homophobic jokes and one note in her locker that wasn’t very kind. Other than that, people were really nice. 

She also made eye contact with Hordak again, she thought that she might see a little bit of regret in his eyes but nothing. He grinned and looked almost proud of himself, it honestly kind of disgusted her. 

It was a weird Friday, she still wished it wouldn’t have happened how it happened, but a part of her was kind of glad she didn’t have to hide that part of herself anymore. 

She was still nervous for one thing though; which was Rain. 

\---------------------- 

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 23, 4:54 PM  
SUBJECT: I feel like I’m right about this 

Hey Aimee,  
Before I ask this, I have to tell you something. I’m always here for you and I love you. I might even like you more than a normal friend. I’m always thinking about you, always checking my phone for you. I love how awkward you are, how dorky you are and how you’re the dumbest and smartest person I’ve ever met. I love how you talk about the things you love and I don’t want to stop talking to you. But I know something and I feel like I’m right with this and I just have to tell you. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t.  
I think I know your name, I’m pretty sure I’m right.  
Adora, right?

Love, Rain 

FROM: sheranotes@gmail.com  
TO: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 23, 5:27 PM  
SUBJECT: RE I feel like I’m right about this

Yeah, that’s me.  
Please don’t leave.  
I love you too, I really do. You’re amazing Rain, you’re everything anyone would ever want. I am Adora, I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing for you. I know you probably read that post, god this sucks. I know you don’t want to tell me your name and that’s okay. I’m just wondering this, do we know each other?  
It’s okay not the answer, you won’t leave me. 

Love, Adora

FROM: itsrainingdogs@gmail.com  
TO: sheranotes@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 23, 5:39 PM  
SUBJECT: RE I feel like I’m right about this

We do know each other and I have to say, I quite like you. I was secretly kind of hoping that it would be you. 

Love, Rain. 

\-------------------- 

Adora was dancing around in her room after she read that email. Rain wanted it to be her, Rain liked her. She didn’t just like Aimee, she liked Adora.

The thought of that made Adora’s heart beat so much faster. She imagined her and Rain, together, doing things that couples would do. 

She spent most of the weekend thinking about Rain and talking with her, she could feel herself getting closer to Rain. 

Rain now knew her name, she knew who she was, what she looked like. Adora had no idea what Rain looked like or what her real name was. 

The thought of that kind of bothered Adora, but on the other side, she did know a little bit more than before. She now knew that she knew Rain, she had even talked with her. 

It wasn’t a lot of information, but it was enough to keep Adora thinking for a while. At first it was all positive, mostly her fantasizing about her and Rain or thinking who Rain might be. 

But everyone who knows how it is to overthink things also knows that it’s never a good idea. After Adora had thought about it for a while, she started worrying about the fact that Rain didn’t tell her her name. 

Maybe Rain didn’t like her, maybe she liked the idea of just talking to Adora but never anything more. Maybe Rain wasn’t even who she’s saying it is, maybe it’s some guy, maybe she’s some bully. Maybe she’s Hordak. 

Adora really had no way of knowing, it might have all been just some cruel prank. If Rain really did like her, she would have told Adora her name by now. 

But she didn’t, so what if she didn’t like her? Rain said that she liked her, but maybe she said that on impulse or maybe she was just straight up lying.

Adora really did not know anymore, maybe Rain was a liar. 

A week went by, her and Rain had still talked but with no real progress. Adora had become really insecure about her and Rain as time went by. 

She had kind of said it in her emails, but in between the lines. She had become a little more distant from Rain, because she didn’t know how to think or what to do. 

She decided was thinking about writing an email asking her to be honest but she decided against it when she found something in her locker. 

It was a shirt, to be more specific it was a shirt from cavetown, the singer she had told Rain about. She barely talked about what kind of music she liked, except for with Rain. 

She noticed something else too, it had a little note by it. It was written in the most beautiful handwriting. 

I’ve noticed you’ve been kind of insecure about me lately, I can read between the lines. I must say, I do really like you Adora. I love the way you laugh, I love your dorkiness. I love the way you can’t ever seem to relax which makes you fiddle with your sleeve, it’s really cute. I love your blue eyes, I love how you smile like you don’t realize you’re doing it. So if you think for even a second that I’m not attracted to you, you’re crazy. 

Underneath she wrote her phone number. Adora gets a little tingly feeling thinking about it. The way Rain wrote ‘love’ was something Adora wanted to look at every day. 

Adora had Rain’s phone number. 

Even though she could call Rain right now and find out who she was, she didn’t. 

There was a carnival tonight and she was going to ask Rain to come. Adora didn’t even really know Rain, but she was falling so hard for her. She just simply had to see her. 

She had thought it through a bunch of times and it seemed like the best idea. She texted Rain one of the longest messages she had ever sent anyone. 

Private chat: Rain

Hey Rain, it’s Adora.  
I found your note and the shirt, I loved it so much. Thank you, thank you so much. I also have to tell you, you have great handwriting. I don’t know if it’s even possible to fall in love through mail but I think I’ve done it. I was doubting for a little bit because I don’t know your name or your face. But now I realize something, I know you. I know your smart, funny and cute. I know you care about your friends even though you would never admit it. You have an entirely different way of thinking than anyone else I’ve ever met. I’ve been rereading our emails for a while and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I just know that I really like you. There’s a badass carnival tonight, apparently it’ll be open until nine. I’ll be at the ferris wheel around 6:30, I really hope to you there.  
Send at 2:24 PM

Adora really hoped Rain would there. She felt a type of nervousness in her stomach but in a good way. 

She might meet Rain tonight. 

\----------- 

She was at the carnival with Bow and Glimmer, they were all having fun. It was a moment for her to let go and spend some time with her friends. 

They did some of the games, ate way too much sugar and probably did everything you shouldn’t be doing at their age. 

Time flew by and she knew Bow and Glimmer would love to go somewhere at 6:30 and it was getting closer. Adora knew the time had come, she felt a now familiar feeling in her stomach. 

She had the shirt on that she got form Rain, maybe it was too much?

She said goodbye to Bow and Glimmer and went to wait at the ferris wheel. After five minutes of waiting, she started playing a game on her phone. 

After ten minutes, she started pacing around. 

After twenty minutes, it started raining. Because of course it did. 

After thirty minutes, Adora was about to leave. She felt her heart in her stomach, she was really disappointed. 

Rain wasn’t coming. She probably read the email and decided to not go, Adora felt her heart sink into her stomach at the thought. 

It was a kind of disappointment that she had only experienced a few times in her life. It wasn’t the kind of disappointment that you get when you can’t go to MacDonald or get ice cream.

It was the kind of disappointment that hurt, it felt numb but at the same time it felt as if every single emotion is attacking her.

She feels everything and nothing at the same time. 

She was about to go when she heard footsteps running behind her, she heard someone calling her voice. 

She turned around to see someone running closer to her, absolutely soaked and out of breath. She squinted her eyes trying to see who it was. 

It was Catra.

‘’hey Adora’’ Catra said in her casual voice, but she was so completely out of breath that it sounded different than she wanted it to sound. 

It was silent for a while. Catra was still catching her breath and Adora was completely confused. 

‘’I like your shirt’’ Catra said awkwardly. It didn’t seem like Catra, she seemed really flustered. Adora felt her heart skip a beat. 

‘’it’s you’’ Adora breathed.

‘’I know I’m late’’ Catra replied.

Adora stood there looking at Catra. It was Catra, of course she was. Rain was amazing, Catra was amazing. Rain was cute, Catra was cute. How did she not see it?

‘’I’m so glad your still here, I thought I’d miss you. I just got your text and I ran three miles’’ Catra said. 

‘’you ran three miles!?’’ Adora said, shocked that Catra had done that, in normal clothes and in the rain. 

‘’of course, anything for you. Did you really think I wouldn’t have done anything to catch up to you?’’ Catra said, there was this glint in her eyes, it was loving, it was warm. 

Adora smiled at her, she still couldn’t believe Rain was Catra. It almost seemed to perfect to be true. 

Catra chuckled, ‘’so you really had no idea it was me?’’ she asked. She had her head tilted to the side cutely. 

‘’not a clue’’ Adora said, looking at Catra as if she was the most perfect human being. Adora quickly found herself again, ‘’why didn’t you want to tell me your name?’’ she asked, it was something she had been wondering for so long. 

‘’honestly I figured that if you really wanted to know, you would’ve figured it out’’ Catra said. 

‘’but you never left me any clues’’ Adora said.

‘’I did, my email. It’s cats and dogs but the cat part is missing, because that’s in my name. Cat. Catra’’ Catra said, smiling. 

‘’god I’m such an idiot’’ Adora said, Catra just chuckled. ‘’it’s okay’’ she smiled, pulling her into a hug. Catra was completely soaked but Adora didn’t care, she hugged her back. 

‘’it would’ve been unfair for me to think you’d figure it out’’ Catra said. 

‘’But you did figure it out’’ Adora said, still feeling kind of guilty that she didn’t find out it was Catra.

‘’I mean.. Aimee? It wasn’t really rocket science’’ Catra laughed, before continuing. 

‘’and I guess.. I kind of wanted it to be you. I really like you Adora, I wanted it to be you since the moments met you. I loved sitting on the roof with you. You’re amazing Adora’’ Catra hummed.

Adora smiled at her before speaking ‘’I still can’t believe you ran three miles in the rain for me’’ she laughed, looking at Catra who was completely drenched. 

‘’I must really like you’’ Catra said. 

Adora looked at the ground shyly before saying ‘’I really want to hold your hand’’ 

‘’then do it’’ Catra said

And Adora does. 

If it wasn’t raining right now, they definitely would have played some games together and spend way too much money.

Catra laughed ‘’it’s kind of funny that’s it’s raining right now’’. 

Adora chucked ‘’yeah it is’’.

‘’Adora?” 

‘’yeah?’’

Catra sighed contently, looking at Adora’s hand in hers. ‘’do you want to go out on a date later this week?’’ she asked, she seemed kind of nervous. 

Adora laughed and suddenly felt a rush of confidence. She gave Catra’s cheek a little peck and said ‘’of course’’. 

Adora and Catra were both smiling and blushing like crazy.


End file.
